


Однажды в Нью-Йорке

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Series: Любовь и другие случайности [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изначально Стайлз думал, что забудет свой неудавшийся курортный роман очень быстро и легко, но ошибся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

> Update: я там дала ёбу с географией и местом обучения Стайлза, так что если вы сильны в этой области, просто представьте, что в Нью-Йорк затесался Калифорнийский Университет, о'кей?

***

— Стайлз? — надоедливый голос извне пытается достучаться до спящего сознания, но терпит поражение. — Стайлз! Мы опоздаем.  
— Уже иду. Я почти одет, еще одну минуточку, — шепчет Стилински, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
— Ты в одних трусах, и ты все еще спишь. Чувак, первый день учебы, — Скотт подходит к соседней кровати и скидывает на пол одеяло. Стайлз морщится от неожиданной прохлады и пытается инстинктивно нащупать руками хотя бы плед, что вчера валялся где-то в ногах. — Если ты сейчас же не встанешь, честное слово, я расскажу всему потоку о рыжей лисичке.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, — парень поднимает голову и сощуривается, пристально глядя на друга. — Тебе слишком дорога наша дружба, Скотти, я в этом уверен.  
— Колледж мне тоже весьма дорог, поэтому поднимай свою задницу — у нас пара через полчаса, а еще нужно в библиотеку, потом заскочить за кофе и успеть поздороваться с Эллисон, — тирада заканчивается, и он шумно выдыхает, освобождая легкие. — Расскажу, чувак, вот только попробуй обратно уснуть и точно расскажу.  
  
Недавний спор с переодеванием долго еще будет козырем в руках МакКолла. Лучше бы Стайлз поступил в Беркли. Нет же, верный друг-товарищ больше двух месяцев уговаривал поехать с ним в Калифорнийский, потому что там Эллисон. И вообще, мы же бро, не разлей вода, а тебя тоже приняли на факультет журналистики, так что собирай чемоданы. К чему это привело? К полнейшему пиздецу: с пьяной вечеринкой в честь зачисления, игрой в карты и спором, что Стилински переоденется в костюм лисички (который вовсе не для детского утренника), а хвостик будет в самом нужном для этого месте. Если с хвостиком еще как-то удалось решить вопрос, просто сказав, что Скотт дебил и каким же способом он собирается убеждаться в исполнении уговора, то вот с костюмом пришлось обломаться. Этим же вечером, зайдя в секс-шоп, они без какого-либо намека на адекватность и трезвость купили провокационный пакетик, где лежало нечто оранжевое, похожее на юбку, ободок с ушками и маечка на тонких лямках. Отлично. Стайлз больше никогда не будет играть в карты. Слышите? Никогда!  
  
— Ты должен был сжечь эту фотографию сразу же после просмотра, — недоумевает Стилински, с трудом присаживаясь на кровати. Вроде отключился почти в полночь, а утро все равно пришло слишком рано. — Дружище, это в планы не входило. Я настоятельно требую моральной компенсации и ритуальный костер для сожжения. И тебя, и фотографии.  
— У меня рука не поднялась уничтожить такой шедевр, — МакКолл подхватывает с пола рюкзак и нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. — Ну же, собирайся. Эллисон, наверно, уже в центральном корпусе.  
  
Стайлз молчит о том, что друг откровенно заебал носиться со своей девушкой, как курица с яйцом. И почему ему так не повезло на базе отдыха? Скотт нашел свою любовь, поступил с ней в один университет, а Стайлз получил разбитое сердце и два месяца «почти депрессии». Дерек не позвонил. Ни разу. Если честно, ожидания оказались вполне оправданными — не зря ведь он сохранял инкогнито, избегал разговоров о личной жизни. Стилински не входил в его планы, теперь это стало как никогда понятно. К слову, Кора тоже не позвонила. Весьма предсказуемый исход.  
  
 _Изначально, Стайлз думал, что забудет свой неудавшийся курортный роман очень быстро и легко, но ошибся. Чертов Дерек запал в душу, как противная заноза, от которой хотелось избавиться и, в то же время, боль доставляла чистый кайф. Наверно, потому что воспоминания обжигали своей остротой, словно мексиканский табаско. Первая встреча и первая настоящая влюбленность, которая закончилась как в гребаной мелодраме: с пустыми надеждами, напряженным взглядом на экран мобильника так часто, что болела голова, и с горьким привкусом обиды на языке. Когда Стайлз уезжал с озера Тахо, то полагал, что на следующий день его жизнь вольется в новое русло — с редкими звонками и, возможно, очередной встречей на какой-либо праздник, но оплошал в догадках. Дерек не звонил — он снился, вызывал внутри истому и желание сорваться на поиски самому, перелопатить штаты и найти этого богоподобного мужика. Так прошел первый месяц. Второй был чуточку легче, но только чуточку. И если бы не Рэн — нападающий команды по лакроссу, с которым они играли бок о бок в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз, — то Стилински вылезал бы из этой ямы гораздо дольше. Рэнниган Миллер стал тем, кто составлял компанию вечерами, кто покупал ему капучино с шоколадной крошкой. Стал тем, кто заставлял забыть. Почти забыть. Главное, что в этот раз судьба оказала милость и Рэна зачислили в Калифорнийский, вместе со Скоттом и Стайлзом, только на математический факультет. У Миллера глаза лазурного цвета и светлые волосы; гладко выбритое лицо и до мелочи продуманный стиль. Миллер абсолютная противоположность Дерека Хейла, но это не успокаивает. Это не позволяет выкинуть из головы те несколько дней на озере Тахо…_  
  
— Чувак, где мой второй носок? — Стилински ползает на коленях по комнате в общежитии восьмого кампуса. — Твою мать, я точно помню, что положил его здесь. О, вот же он.  
  
Стайлз быстро натягивает их на босые ноги, застегивает клетчатую рубашку поверх черной футболки и закидывает на плечо рюкзак, направляясь к дверям.  
  
— А штаны? — Скотт удивленно поднимает брови и делает заученный жест «рукалицо». — Хотя мне насрать, можешь идти и так, только пошли уже, ну?  
  
Стилински опускает взгляд и усмехается собственному идиотизму. Если бы в комнате не было МакКолла, то он запросто свалил бы отсюда в одних трусах. Кажется, это будет самый отвратительный первый учебный день в колледже. Иначе и быть не может, так говорило его предчувствие, а оно еще ни разу не обманывало. Или нет. Обманывало. После возвращения с озера Стайлз был четко уверен, что Дерек ему позвонит.  
  
— Спускайся, я догоню тебя, — он указывает другу на дверь, а сам снимает со спинки стула бежевые брюки. Скотт послушно удаляется, потому что время на исходе, а встретиться с Эллисон перед парами — это святое. Они на разных факультетах и не увидятся почти весь день, как тут прожить?  
  
Брюки успешно оказываются на своем привычном месте спустя несколько минут. Стайлз с чистой совестью выходит в коридор, на всякий случай оглядывает себя, насколько позволяет ситуация, и пулей вылетает из кампуса. МакКолл стоит на другой стороне небольшой проезжей части, что соединяет парковку и выезд за пределы студенческого городка, поэтому Стилински, не долго думая и не смотря по сторонам, делает шаг на дорогу и тут же оказывается на пыльном асфальте от ощутимого удара в бедро. Он заваливается набок, морщится от пронзающей поясницу боли, а затем поднимает озлобленный взгляд на мотоциклиста, чье лицо скрыто под красным шлемом. Благо скорость была небольшая, но теперь точно обеспечен огромный синяк и парочка обезболивающих таблеток.  
  
— Какого хрена ты не смотришь куда едешь? — прошипел Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая задницу. - Эй! Оглох что ли? Здесь пешеходный переход, вообще-то.  
  
Виновник не спешит извиняться. Он лишь медленно снимает мотоциклетный шлем и вводит тем самым парня в смертельный шок. Нет, ему просто не может так нещадно фартить.  
— Т-ты? — заикается Стилински, забывая о правилах вдоха.  
  
Дерек. Собственной персоной. В кожаной куртке, с тем же теплым взглядом и небритой щетиной. _Твою же мать._  
— Стайлз, — почти шепотом в ответ. — Черт возьми, Стайлз, тебе больно? Все в порядке?  
  
Хейл собирается слезть со своего байка, но останавливается, когда Стилински делает несколько шагов назад — защитная реакция. Только еще не решил, от чего именно. _«Нет, не в порядке»,_  — хочется сказать ему, а потом двинуть по челюсти. Дерек плохо знает Стайлза. Точнее, он и не знает его вовсе. На что способен и как сильно умеет злиться на тех, кто не сдерживает свои обещания. Там, на базе отдыха, он был свободным мальчишкой: с ветром в голове и желанием отдохнуть, набраться сил перед контрольным рывком в новую жизнь. Здесь и сейчас — совсем другой человек, тот, что обижен и разбит. Пусть даже наполовину.  
  
Столько желаемых фраз скапливаются поперек горла, но Стилински молчит. Смотрит в серо-зеленые глаза, проклинает Вселенную и молчит. Разрыв сердца внутри, который не подлежит контролю, а следом — разворот на сто восемьдесят и быстрый шаг прочь. Как можно быстрее, еще быстрее и практически на бег. Юноша слышит окрик за спиной; слышит рев мотора и ускоряется так сильно, как только может. Где этот ебучий центральный корпус? Точно, вот он, уже гораздо ближе. Скотт остался где-то позади, как и тот, чье имя сейчас не хочется произносить, будто неожиданно для себя стал частью хогвардского мира. В этот раз предчувствие не подвело — вот тебе и самый отвратительный учебный день, занимающий первые рейтинги в категории «Дерьмовые случайности». Мало что способно изменить сей факт, если только подъезжающий сзади мотоцикл и отчетливое: _«Стайлз, постой...»_  
  


***

  
  
— Стайлз, подожди. Да остановись же ты, наконец, дружище, — Стилински оборачивается, чтобы точно убедиться в отсутствии Дерека за спиной. Он пытается затеряться в коридоре среди толпы, но раз его нашел МакКолл, то и у второго может запросто получиться. — Чего ты улетел, как ошпаренный? А если у тебя травма? Ты должен обратиться в медпункт.  
— Это просто ушиб — он ехал десять миль в час. Пошли уже скорее в библиотеку и что там дальше у нас по плану? — нервы на пределе, Стайлз покусывает губы, теребит лямку рюкзака и часто оглядывается по сторонам. Главное, не стоять на месте. Двигаться, двигаться, иначе можно сдохнуть. — Где она, кстати, находится? Если в соседней галактике, то я буду только рад.  
— В отдельном корпусе, но Эллисон сказала, что раздачу читательских билетов перенесли на завтра. Я встретил ее по дороге сюда, так что мы сразу идем на пары, — Скотт хлопает друга по плечу и движется вперед, прямо к лестнице на второй этаж. — И вообще, что за мужик это был? Ты его знаешь? Видел бы ты свое лицо, когда он снял мотошлем.  
— Ты его не узнал? — Стайлз достает из кармана брюк вибрирующий телефон, читая смс от Рэна с приглашением в кафе после пар. — Дерек. Тот самый Дерек.  
— Оу, чувак, я даже не знаю, что сказать, — по тону последней фразы было понятно, что тот не врет. — Это… блядь, совпадение одно на миллион.  
— Это все твой гребаный Калифорнийский, Скотт. В который раз убеждаюсь, что надо было идти в Беркли.  
  
Они приближаются к дверям кабинета, проходят внутрь и занимают второй ряд снизу, усаживаясь рядом. Предмет на повестке дня: основы журналистики, и он просто обязан быть весьма интересным. На длинной деревянной парте расположились ручки, тетрадки и ноутбуки, в помещении гул от собирающихся учеников, некоторые из которых знакомы по недавней вечеринке, а Стайлз все никак не может выкинуть из головы роковую случайность. Кто-то наверху явно пытается злобно пошутить: встреча в колледже после курортного романа, который оказался бесперспективным, но с весьма логичным финалом. Большинство летних интрижек на отдыхе заканчиваются именно так, за исключением Скотта и Эллисон — им очень повезло. Даже разные города не смогли остановить стремление быть вместе, отсюда: один колледж, кампусы по соседству и грандиозные планы на будущее. У Стилински этих планов нет.  
  
— Доброе утро и минутку тишины, пожалуйста, — в кабинет заходит преподаватель и Стайлз давится глотком воздуха, пока студенты послушно замолкают. — Я аспирант кафедры журналистики и ваш преподаватель по основам до конца второго семестра — Дерек Хейл. Предупреждаю на берегу, что ненавижу опоздания и бессмысленный трёп, имейте это в виду.  
  
 _Пиздец._  
Какого цвета у Стилински карма? Черного?  
  
— Сегодня будет вводная лекция, ознакомление с материалом на первый семестр и распределение тем на ближайшее эссе, — Дерек хмурится и поправляет очки, которые, между прочим, ему очень даже к лицу. — Есть вопросы?  
— Есть, — не думая выпаливает Стилински, и поднимает руку. — Можно выйти?  
  
Взгляды встречаются, напряжение до предела. Видимо, до этого самого момента, Хейл и вовсе не замечал присутствие Стайлза в аудитории. Он поджимает губы, видно даже с такого расстояния, как тяжело вздымается его грудь и часто моргают ресницы. В голове проскакивает мысль (очень, ну просто очень не вовремя), что если Дерек подойдет к нему прямо сейчас, возьмет за ворот рубашки и поцелует, то Стайлз растает в кипящую лужицу. Почему он по-прежнему такой охуительный? Это все назло, да?  
  
— Вообще-то, занятие только началось, мистер… как вас? — Дерек замолкает, потому что, естественно, случайный секс на озере не подразумевал обмен такой подробной информацией.  
— Стилински. Стайлз Стилински, — с ехидной ноткой в голосе отвечает юноша, прищуривая карие глаза. Почему так больно с ним разговаривать? Почему этот козел не позвонил?  
— Мистер Стилински, — растягивает на языке Дерек, словно пробуя каждую букву на вкус. Стайлза пробирает дрожь от этого тона. Он скучал, он пиздец как скучал по его голосу и определенно насрать, что их знакомство не превышает в сумме одну неделю. — Всё еще хотите выйти? Или разрешите мне начать лекцию?  
— Вы здесь босс, — огрызается парень и откидывается на спинку лавочки, постукивая пальцами по деревянной парте.  
  
Мистер Хейл приступает к своей работе, рассказывая общий материал, запланированный на этот семестр, а Стайлз буквально вгрызается глазами в плечи, обтянутые классической рубашкой, в упругую задницу, когда преподаватель поворачивается спиной, в точеный профиль и эти чертовски манящие губы. Ранее выстроенная защита против ненужных чувств моментально рушится, буквально в одно мгновение. Два месяца стараний. Два месяца ожидания этого гребаного звонка. Все напрасно.  
  
Под конец лекции Стилински уже медленно умирает. У него выкручивает нервные окончания от напряжения и переживаний, он абсолютно не вслушивается в те слова, что говорит Дерек, потому что боль усиливает чувство обиды. Пробуждает гордость. Боль снова вернулась и не спросила разрешения. Просто пришла.  
  
— На этом я закончу сегодняшнюю лекцию и жду вас завтра, в этой же аудитории. Надеюсь, что всем понятны их темы для следующего эссе? — Дерек вытирает руки тряпкой от меловой крошки и смотрит на постепенно уходящих студентов. — Если у вас остались вопросы, то выслушаю каждого прямо сейчас.  
  
Народ предсказуемо кивает головами, выкрикивает: «Да, конечно», и стремится быстрее выйти в коридор, чтобы насладиться двадцатью минутами свободы. Стайлз молча собирает свои вещи, пока Скотт ждет его у входных дверей. Ему тоже хочется свалить, причем в идеале — не встречаясь взглядом с Дереком.  
— Мистер Стилински, — Хейл окрикивает его, когда тот уже на последней ступеньке. — Задержитесь, пожалуйста.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— Зачем? Мне понятна моя тема, — он поправляет лямку рюкзака и натянуто улыбается, только чтобы показать насколько ему похуй. Врет, естественно, но не в этом суть.  
— У меня есть для вас очень важное задание, — Хейл оборачивается на Скотта, чтобы одним лишь взглядом дать понять, что ему стоит покинуть кабинет. — И я хотел бы обсудить его с вами наедине.  
— Конечно, я подожду в коридоре, — МакКолл безоговорочно терпит поражение.  
— Крепись, чувак, — шепчет Стайлз самому себе и спускается до конца, останавливаясь поодаль от преподавателя. — Это только разговор.  
— Я рад тебя видеть. Правда рад, — Дерек подходит ближе, как только они остаются одни, а Стилински инстинктивно делает шаг назад, спотыкается о первую ступеньку и заваливается на задницу. — А я и не замечал, что ты такой неуклюжий.  
  
Он по-доброму усмехается, протягивает свою ладонь и помогает ему встать, оказываясь слишком близко. Обжигающе близко. Память сразу выбрасывает обрывки воспоминаний их последней ночи, проведенной вместе на озере Тахо. Настолько горячей, что челюсть сводит резким спазмом, а во рту скапливается вязкая слюна. Стайлз проигрывает. На несколько ходов.  
— Это не смешно. Здесь вообще нет нихуя смешного, ясно тебе? — Стилински затаивает дыхание, когда расстояние сокращается еще на парочку сантиметров. — Стой, где стоишь. Я серьезно.  
  
Парень выставляет вперед руку и упирается ею в грудь Дерека, сохраняя дистанцию. О комфорте и личном пространстве не идет даже речи. Уже не говоря о том, что они стоят посреди ученической аудитории, гораздо ближе, чем должны стоять студент и его преподаватель.  
  
— Слушай, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты обижаешься на меня, но позволь все объяснить, — Хейл кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Стайлза, и это тепло такое знакомое, такое приятное, что он прикусывает губу, лишь бы не застонать в голос.  
— Ну что ты, я обижаюсь не на тебя, а на мудаков, которые не сдерживают свои обещания, — Стилински корчит ехидную рожицу и не спешит убирать свою руку. — У тебя всё?  
— Стайлз…  
  
Дерек пытается подойти еще ближе, но Стайлз неумолим: упирается ладонью еще сильнее, заливаясь смущенным румянцем. Юноша уверен в своих силах и стойкости — это была всего лишь интрижка, курортный роман, который не имеет никакого значения. Стайлз убеждал себя в этом два месяца и не хочет возвращаться к отправной точке.  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, Дерек, ты преподаватель — я студент, и вообще… — он переводит дыхание, набираясь смелости, — я не свободен.  
  
Хейл сжимает его ладонь еще сильнее. Кажется, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и хрустнут пальцы. Стилински не двигается с места и смотрит в зеленые глаза напротив, не отрывая взгляда и чувствуя затапливающее тепло. Проигрыш уже ощущается кожей. Как же Стайлз по нему скучал. Как же сильно, мать вашу, он скучал по этим прикосновениям и невероятной энергетике, что ощущается за милю. Здесь очень сложно не проиграть.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Дерек, словно прочитав его недавние мысли. — Очень скучал.  
  
Через мгновение ладонь Стайлза уже обжигается чужими губами. Хейл отстраняет ее от своей груди и целует так нежно, так осторожно, будто боится причинить боль. Под ребрами у парня что-то ёкает и срывается на беспощадный бег. Наверное, это сердце. Пытается убежать, скрыться, исчезнуть. Лишь бы меньше боли и меньше страданий. Лишь бы меньше разбиваться о кости, что преграждают путь к побегу. Стайлз резко выдергивает руку из плена и дрожит всем телом, губами, ресницами; дрожит каждой клеточкой, что наполняет его без остатка. Главное, не показать этого воочию.  
  
— Когда скучают, то обычно звонят или, хотя бы для разнообразия, набирают парочку фраз смс-кой. Ты не скучал, Дерек, ты просто забыл о том, что когда-то был парень по имени Стайлз, и я не виню тебя — я тоже забыл о той ночи.  
  
Стилински прикрывает ненадолго глаза, глубоко вздыхает и обходит преподавателя, направляясь к дверям. Дерек не идет за ним. Не стоило ожидать чего-то другого, потому что финал их «отношений» и так сказал достаточно много неоспоримых фактов. Например, что зачастую курортный роман для одного из людей значит гораздо больше, нежели для другого. И теперь на повестке дня лишь одна задача, очень важная, буквально неподъемная — не думать о Дереке Хейле. Ведь есть человек, который должен занимать мысли в его голове на вполне законных основаниях. Есть Рэн.  
  


***

  
  
В небольшом заведении мало посетителей, но гул стоит такой, что приходится вслушиваться практически в каждое слово, сказанное Рэном. Он сидит на соседнем стуле и рассказывает о первом дне учебы на математическом факультете и просто светится от счастья. Хоть у кого-то выдалось удачное начало, чего нельзя сказать о Стилински. У него сразу выдался финал, хоть сейчас собирай свои шмотки и уёбывай подальше от этого дурдома. Его утро заслуживает награду за самый эпичный поворот судьбы. Да, Стайлз заслуживает «Оскар», определенно. За выдержку и за последнее сказанное предложение; за вытянутую руку и безучастный взгляд. Стайлз непременно заслуживает вечер с пивом и «Звездными войнами», а не Дерека Хейла, который заходит в студенческое кафе за стаканчиком кофе с собой.  
  
— Ты сегодня на редкость молчаливый, — Рэн чуть наклоняется и смотрит на друга пристальным взглядом голубых глаз. — У тебя все в порядке?  
  
 _Нет._  
  
— Да. Все хорошо.  
  
Если не считать того, что Дерек постоянно оборачивается, разглядывая парочку за своей спиной. Точнее, он разглядывает Стилински, который является её неотъемлемой частью. Сердце заходится громкими ударами, отдается эхом в висках и норовит оглушить своей непривычной громкостью. Стыдно. Стайлзу очень, просто неебически стыдно и некомфортно. А все почему? Может, потому что взгляд Хейла наполнен ревностью? Или потому, что его руки сжаты в кулаки? Юноша не может выстроить логическую цепочку. Не сейчас.  
  
— Твой знакомый? — вопрос Миллера режет по свежим ранам. Оказывается, Стилински слишком часто поддается соблазну посмотреть на широкую спину, крепкие мышцы и напряженный взгляд, что прямо перед ним.  
— Ты про Дерека Хейла? — не подумав, выпаливает юноша и прикрывает глаза, проклиная себя за кретинизм. Теперь, без всякого сомнения, придется врать и делать вид, что веришь в собственную ложь. — Давний знакомый из Бикон Хиллз, не обращай внимания.  
— Мистер Хейл с кафедры журналистики? У нас весь поток говорит только про него, — Рэн бросает в свой фруктовый чай два кубика сахара и громко стучит ложкой, размешивая его в горячем напитке. Стилински всегда раздражала эта привычка, а тут и подавно. — Не повезло парню.  
— В каком смысле? — снова дрожь и странное предчувствие.  
— Его сестра, Кора, она должна была учиться с нашим набором, но её какой-то гандон резанул ножом в середине лета. Типа безответная любовь или что-то в этом роде, точно не говорят. Псих, короче. Девчонка до сих пор в коме, а Дерек сам отыскал ублюдка и забил практически до смерти. История быстро гуляет по факультетам, странно, что ты ее еще не слышал.  
  
Стайлз берет стакан с почти остывшим карамельным капучино и допивает его залпом, чтобы потом с громким ударом поставить обратно на стол. Внутри разрываются снаряды, убивая душу взрывной волной. Внутри очень больно оттого, что это происшествие может быть главной причиной информационной тишины между ними. Хочется сорваться с места и догнать Дерека, который вышел за двери буквально минуту назад. Хочется сделать хоть что-то. Ну хоть что-нибудь.  
  
— Пиздец, — только и может сказать парень, кивая официанту. — Принесите счет.  
— Мы пришли десять минут назад, — недоумевает Миллер.  
— Прости, мне срочно нужно в кампус, я совсем забыл о завтрашнем эссе по журналистике, а наш преподаватель сожрет меня и не подавится, — Стилински забирает со стола мобильный телефон и кладет на его место десять долларов, зная, что этого будет достаточно.  
— Ты же говорил, что вам задали эссе на пятницу? — не унимается Рэн, чувствуя наёбку.  
— Да, и что? — взгляд полон непонимания.  
— Сегодня вторник.  
  
Стайлз замолкает, осознавая глупость всей ситуации в целом. Неужели Миллеру придется объяснять не особо приятные мотивы его поступка?  
  
— Если все сказанное про Кору правда, то я должен поговорить с Дереком. Я знал его сестру, — он выдыхает, потому что в этот раз не приходится врать. — Давай встретимся позже, идет?  
— Как скажешь, — тихий ответ.  
  
Заебись. Теперь придется разгребать это дерьмо в двойном количестве. Не то, чтобы он не задумывался об этом весь день, с момента первой встречи с Хейлом.  
— Я тебе позвоню, — Стайлз наклоняется, целует Миллера в щеку и шепчет еле слышно: — Или загляну вечером в твое общежитие.  
  
Парень заметно оживляется и одаривает Стилински белоснежной улыбкой. О’кей. Первая миссия выполнена. Но, второй осуществиться не судьба. Когда Стайлз выбегает за двери студенческого кафе, то Дерека не видно в поле зрения. Он крутится из стороны в сторону, выискивает взглядом знакомую фигуру, но все безрезультатно. Хейл как будто провалился сквозь землю, а ведь прошло не больше двух минут. Неужели, так спешил убраться отсюда? Судя по его разъяренному выражению лица, которое он не спешил скрывать от посторонних глаз, все было именно так. Сбежал. Подальше от неприятной картины. Подальше от Стайлза.  
  
Вопрос в том, если Стилински ему так дорог, если наличие другого парня рядом вызывает столь однозначную реакцию, то почему же Дерек не позвонил? Ответ напрашивается тоже весьма однозначный: мистер Хейл сам не знает, что ему нужно — Стайлз рядом с ним или Стайлз на другом конце соседнего штата. Причем, лучше бы один. Без Рэна. И почему ему кажется, что эти эгоистичные мысли могут на самом деле принадлежать Дереку? Тому, кого он знает не больше недели….  
  


***

  
  
Следующие две ночи Стилински практически не спит: допоздна смотрит в полоток, утопая в водовороте мыслей, догадок, противоречий. Лекции мистера Хейла стоят в расписании на пятницу, то есть уже этим утром. Он зол на Дерека и, в то же время, злится на всю мощь не получается. Больше нет. Мама Стайлза провела в коме четыре дня перед тем, как прийти в себя и умереть через восемнадцать часов от остановки сердца. Стайлз прекрасно знает, каково это — мучиться каждую минуту, поглядывать на экран телефона и ждать того самого звонка. Когда умерла Клаудия, у Стилински остался отец и минимальная поддержка. Кто остался у Дерека ему неизвестно, наверно, именно поэтому сердце сковывает тисками. Это не старая волна влюбленности. Нет. Стайлз не хочет в это верить. Как бы сильно не учащался пульс рядом с преподавателем.  
  
Утро приходит слишком неожиданно. Он уснул всего несколько часов назад, не особо задумываясь над тем, что первая пара как раз у Дерека Хейла. Смелость и решительность за эти два дня куда-то бесследно испарились, а воспоминание о том порыве в кафе приводит в ужас. Ну догнал бы он его. Ну развернул к себе лицом. А дальше что? Какие слова, какие действия? Наверно, молчание… много молчания.  
  
— Ты не опоздаешь? Пара через двадцать минут, — Скотт присаживается на край своей кровати и зашнуровывает кеды. Как всегда проснулся вовремя и спешит увидеться с Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз молча поднимается, берет со стула свои джинсы и однотонную бордовую футболку, одеваясь за считанные секунды. Носки тоже находятся на странность слишком быстро, нежели в прежние дни, а все потому, что опаздывать совсем не хочется, дабы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
  
— Твою же мать! — выругивается Стилински, бросая на пол рюкзак, в который скидывал тетрадки и несколько учебников. — Я забыл сделать это гребаное эссе.  
— Я видел, как ты садился за него прошлой ночью. Кажется, кто-то слишком часто отвлекается, — МакКолл заканчивает наряжаться и встает с кровати. – И, кстати, мы так и не поговорили насчет… эм-м-м, ну насчет того, что произошло.  
  
Он затыкается, чешет висок и чуть хмурится, наверно, от резкого смущения. Им необходимо разговаривать на эти темы, они ведь друзья, бро. А Стайлзу нужна поддержка. Просто необходима.  
— Ты не поверишь чувак, но мне страшно произносить это вслух, — усмехается Стилински, поднимая с пола рюкзак. — Потому, что это какой-то бред. Такое невозможно. Как так вышло, что он не просто Дерек, но еще и тот самый Дерек, что преподает у меня журналистику? Как? Это же… пиздец.  
— Тем не менее, ты это произнес и все еще жив, — друг хлопает по плечу. — И вообще, я думаю, что все совпадения не случайны. Сам представь: один город, один колледж. Случай на миллион.  
— Да уж, Скотт, и почему этим миллионным счастливчиком стал я? Или правильней будет сказать, какого хуя я должен это разгребать?  
— Что разгребать? — недоумевает МакКолл.  
— Есть такой человек, которого зовут Рэн, — почти кричит, закидывая на плечо рюкзак и направляясь к двери. — И это может стать проблемой, — уже чуть тише.  
  
Потому, что скрывать от себя бессмысленно, встреча оказалась фатальной. Два дня бесконечных мыслей о Дереке. Два дня, которые оголяют нервы гораздо продуктивнее, нежели те два месяца. А теперь еще и Кора — девушка, судьба которой небезразлична и похрен, что видел ее всего несколько раз. Он не может заставить себя не думать, не замечать разбуженные чувства, потерявшие однажды бдительность. Двое суток пытался, но не получилось.  
  


***

  
  
Аудитория заполнена до предела. Все разговаривают на свои отвлеченные темы, Скотт переписывается с Эллисон по мобильному телефону, а Стайлз всячески старается не поднимать взгляд на человека, что расположился прямо перед ним, в нескольких метрах. Дерек сидит за письменным столом и перебирает сданные работы, а Стайлз тихо молится, чтобы ему дали второй шанс, хотя бы в надежде на личное знакомство, ибо не хочется начинать учебный год с выговора. Стайлз любит систему и порядок — он сильно огорчится, если алгоритм начнется с отрицательного баланса.  
  
— Мистер Стилински, я не вижу вашего эссе, — грубый оклик, как удар током. — Вы желаете себе дополнительную тему? Или дополнительное занятие после пар?  
— Это что-то вроде выбора? — осторожный вопрос. Дерек выглядит очень злым, его брови нахмурены, а губы сомкнуты в единую линию. От добродушия не осталось и следа.  
— Нет, это что-то вроде сарказма, — ехидно отвечает тот и оборачивается на внезапно открывшиеся двери.  
  
Стайлз замирает. Не дышит. Проваливается сквозь землю, в самую пучину Ада, где смертельно горячо. Рэн, твою мать, ну почему именно сейчас?  
— Нет, — шепчет Стилински на безмолвные кивки Миллера с просьбой выйти из кабинета. До пары всего пять минут.  
— Значит, ответь на звонок, — шипит парень и трясет рукой, в которой зажат телефон. — Или выйди в коридор.  
  
Точно. Сорок восемь часов тишины, которые Стилински соблюдал намеренно, пытаясь разложить по кастрюлям кашу в своей голове.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — Дерек поднимается, упираясь руками в стол. — Если вы не из этой группы, то покиньте аудиторию.  
— Но, до звонка еще… — начал было Рэн.  
— Я сказал. Покинь. Аудиторию, — грубо и четко по словам.  
  
Стайлз внимательно наблюдает за перепалкой, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и мечтает исчезнуть, как фокусник. Накрыться волшебным плащом, пустить дым, а затем испариться. Это же гребаный дурдом — ревнующий Дерек, который сам виноват в том, что ситуация приняла именно этот поворот. Если бы позвонил, если бы набрал несколько предложений в коротком смс, если бы…. Столько «если бы», что даже тошнит.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Миллер выставляет вперед ладони в примирительном жесте и задом пятится назад, закрывая двери за собой.  
  
Неловкость, превышающая максимальный уровень.  
  
— Дополнительная тема, — такой же грозный взгляд Дерека, но только отныне он обращен на Стилински. — К понедельнику.  
— О’кей. Ладно, без проблем. Как скажете, — причитает юноша, проглатывая ком, вставший поперек горла. — Только оставьте меня в живых, пожалуйста.  
— И не подумаю.  
  
 _Словно удар под дых._  
  


***

  
  
Лекция пролетает, словно свинцовая пуля, выпущенная из огнестрельного оружия. Быстро и практически бесшумно. Стайлз еле заметно вздрагивает от прозвучавшего звонка и не спешит собирать свои вещи.  
— Стайлз? — слышится обеспокоенный голос МакКолла. Его постоянное волнение порой так раздражает. — У нас сейчас экономика, ты идешь?  
— Я тебя догоню, — многообещающее движение бровями, чтобы передать глубокий смысл. — Займи мне место.  
  
Телефон снова разрывается от вибрации. Рэн снова пытается дозвониться, достучаться, понять, наконец, что происходит. Стайлз не готов ему объяснять, он еще сам не понимает. Он сбрасывает звонок, молча дожидается, пока студенты вместе со Скоттом выйдут из кабинета и спускается вниз по ступенькам, чтобы приблизиться к учительскому столу. Дерек этого явно не ожидал. Подняв на него свой коронный взгляд исподлобья, которым одаривал всю группу на протяжении полутора часов, мистер Хейл удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Какие-то вопросы? — звучит с подозрением. — Если нет, то у меня много дел, а тебя ожидают вон за теми дверями.  
  
Дерек кивает на выход и вновь делает вид, что занят проверкой работ. Именно делает вид, учитывая, что следующее эссе он берет и читает вверх тормашками.  
— Это правда? Про Кору… ну ты знаешь, — Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу и пытается унять дрожь во всем теле. — Мне жаль, и…  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости. Это все? — Хейл сжимает ладони на белой бумаге, сминая ее ко всем чертям. — Меня уже заебало ваше гребаное сочувствие. Думаете, что от него есть толк? Нет от него толка. Никакого.  
— Мне просто хотелось сказать, что я понимаю тебя. Моя мама умерла полгода назад, именно тогда отец оплатил мне поездку на озеро. Я до этого почти три месяца не выходил из дома — только учеба и снова в комнату, а потом развеялся и… встретил тебя, — Стилински замолкает и отводит в сторону взгляд. — Мне жаль.  
— Кора еще жива, — надломлено.  
— И я не хочу, чтобы это менялось. Просто знай.  
  
Хейл впервые за их недолгий разговор смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Затаивает дыхание и смотрит так, будто видит впервые. У Стайлза пробегают мурашки по спине от такого пристального и нового по энергетике взгляда. Даже на озере Тахо он не ощущал ничего подобного.  
  
Доверие.  
Доверие своей боли кому-то другому.  
  
— А теперь мне и правда пора, — юноша разворачивается к дверям и уже делает шаг, когда…  
— Я не позвонил, потому что испугался.  
  
Стилински резко останавливается, чтобы обернуться на Дерека. Тот встает со своего стула, обходит вокруг письменный стол и встает рядом, буквально в одном метре от него. Если захотеть, то можно вытянуть руку, обхватить ворот рубашки и притянуть для поцелуя. Стайлз хочет этого. Охуительное открытие. Стайлз соскучился так сильно, что готов простить Дереку его необоснованный поступок. Хотя, объяснения, кажется, напрашиваются сами собой. Теперь его не так-то сложно понять, пусть даже в ущерб себе.  
  
— Это звучит глупо, согласен. Чего мне бояться? В общем, мне казалось, что для меня наша встреча значит гораздо больше, чем для тебя.  
— Ты, наверно, шутишь. Нет, серьезно, ты ведь шутишь, да? — Стайлз делает шаг ему навстречу, сокращая расстояние практически до предела.  
— Нет. Слышать твой голос, и не иметь возможности прикоснуться… было бы слишком жестоко. Я наивно посчитал, что поступаю правильно. А потом этот случай с Корой и…  
  
Дерек не договаривает, потому что прозвучавший звонок заставляет собраться с мыслями. В коридоре ожидает новая группа, а Стилински ожидают на экономике. Снова все под откос.  
— Поговорим позже? — робкий вопрос студента, который уже собирается уходить.  
— Не уверен, что в этом есть необходимость. Тот парень, он ведь не просто друг.  
— Не просто.  
— Стоило догадаться, — Дерек отходит обратно к столу и присаживается на свое рабочее место. — Удачи, Стайлз.  
  
В грудной клетке пожар, сжигающий внутренности дотла. А все потому, что Стайлз практически сорвался на поцелуй. Забыв обо всем: о Рэне, о переживаниях, об обиде. Он просто захотел вспомнить тепло этих губ. Просто побыть рядом, хотя бы мгновение. Жаль, что у нас не всегда получается то, что мы желаем больше следующего вдоха. Стилински выходит в коридор, принимая очередной звонок от Миллера, наверно, десятый по счету.  
  
— Я перезвоню тебе вечером, — устало отвечает он.  
 _«Ну уж нет, ты два дня назад говорил примерно то же самое, — на повышенном тоне и со злостью в голосе. — Какого хрена, Стайлз? Почему я должен догадываться обо всем сам? Неужели так сложно было сказать?»_  
— О чем я должен был тебе сказать? — юноша даже останавливается, чтобы сосредоточенно выслушать этот напряженный разговор. — Между нами ничего нет, это было давно и уже не имеет значения. Все кончено.  
  
Врет. Нагло врет, но уже не важно.  
 _«Что? Ты о чем сейчас вообще говоришь, твою мать? — еще больше злости. — Я имел в виду твою ссору с отцом, о которой мне рассказал Скотт. Разве не это причина твоего нежелания разговаривать с кем-либо? Видимо, нет»_  
  
Глубокий вдох.  
— Я всё объясню.  
 _«Не стоит… — обрыв связи по ту сторону»._  
  
Приехали, конечная остановка. Спасибо тебе, МакКолл, удружил. Хотя, сам виноват, по полной программе. Нехрен было влюбляться в первого встречного, а потом поступать в колледж, где встретишься с ним лицом к лицу. Сам виноват. Разгребай теперь это дерьмо в одиночку.  
  


***

  
  
В общине «Дельта Каппа» сегодня вечеринка. Неофициальная, конечно, но это мало кого заботит. В доме шумная толпа, все пропитаны огромным количеством алкоголя и сигаретным дымом. Стайлз среди них выглядит белой вороной со стаканчиком мохито и почти трезвым. Ему не до веселья — ему хреново. Внутри. В душе. Сердце отдается глухими ударами, словно пытаясь покинуть рабочее место и сбежать ко всем чертям от этого сборища неугомонных первокурсников. Скотт веселится с Эллисон, Рэн тоже где-то здесь — курит травку на заднем дворе. Они не разговаривают уже целые сутки, избегают звонков и смс, хоть Стайлз и пытался несколько раз объясниться, натыкаясь на длинные гудки, а потом согласился с правилами игры.  
  
В помещении становится душно. Алкоголь в коктейле только слегка согревает кожу, но не расслабляет, а лишь требует новой дозы — убойной. Нет. Хватит. Лучше он вернется в комнату и крепко уснет, потому что последние четыре ночи это практически не удавалось. С момента встречи с Дереком, Стайлз очень мало спит. Мыслей много, аддерал не спасает, а клонит в нагнетающий транс, который вызывает еще больше размышлений. Ебаный замкнутый круг.  
  
 _«Я ушел»,_  — текстовое смс МакКоллу.  
Без ответа. Насрать.  
  
Свежий воздух заполняет легкие, Стайлз прикрывает глаза, стоя на крыльце общины и вдыхая такой необходимый сейчас кислород. Нужно идти, нужно сдвинуться с места и сваливать. Завтра воскресенье, а это значит, что целый день можно посвятить долгожданному сну.  
  
— Уже уходишь? — Стилински открывает глаза и видит перед собою Рэна. Пьяного, обкуренного и смелого. Отлично. — Рановато. Или ты куда-то спешишь? Не к тому ли бывшему, с которым якобы все кончено? А? — он заикается и еле стоит на ногах. — Если ты врешь мне из-за него, выходит, не такой уж этот чувак и бывший.  
— Рэн… а, впрочем, забудь, — Стайлз спускается по ступенькам и обходит парня стороной. — Ты все равно не поймешь.  
— А я и не собирался это понимать, придурок, — еле слышно говорит Миллер, даже не обернувшись. — По твоему взгляду в кафе все и так было ясно.  
  
Стилински останавливается и смотрит на него через плечо. Слова настолько правдивы, что хочется закричать во весь голос. Кажется, среди всех дураком остается только Стайлз. Объяснять здесь нечего, добавить тоже, поэтому юноша молча уходит в прежнем направлении, лишь хмыкнув напоследок.  
  
Кампус уже близко, еще несколько метров и теплая кровать, наполненная сомнениями в собственных желаниях. Стайлз то ненавидит Дерека, то понимает, что любит, то снова ненавидит и готов двинуть ему по роже со всего размаха. Как истеричная девчонка, ей богу.  
  
— Подбросить? — за спиной раздается знакомый голос. Стилински подпрыгивает от неожиданности, потому что слишком глубоко зарылся в дурацкие мысли. — Прости, не хотел тебя пугать.  
  
Хейл держит в руках мотоциклетный шлем и несколько папок с бумагами. Видимо, только что вышел из центрального корпуса, мимо которого задумчиво проходил Стайлз. Щемящая нежность заполняет сердце, и это сейчас не кажется странным или неправильным. Это кажется таким знакомым, как на озере. Как в тот самый момент, когда он откинул голову к нему на плечо и первый раз поцеловал, забывая о принципах.  
  
— Не думал, что преподаватели живут на территории городка, — он прячет руки в карманы джинс.  
— Теоретически, я не преподаватель — всего лишь аспирант. И я здесь не живу, засиделся допоздна в кабинете, проверяя работы первокурсников. Ну так что, подбросить?  
— С чего это вдруг такая забота? — чуть неуверенно.  
— Не знаю, может потому, что ты мне небезразличен. Я вроде как этого и не скрываю.  
  
Дерек кивает на свой мотоцикл и протягивает Стайлзу мотошлем.  
— Согласен?  
— Здесь идти десять минут, — не унимается юноша, слабо понимая свое сопротивление. Словно на автомате, на подсознательном уровне; словно гордость снова защемляется по новому кругу.  
— А ехать всего две минуты, зато с комфортом, — Хейл идет к мотоциклу и оглядывается через плечо. — Приставать не буду, обещаю.  
  
Нервный смешок в ответ. Нет, он издевается над ним.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз идет следом, надевая на голову шлем. – Но, только до кампуса.  
— Как скажешь, — Дерек отстегивает с заднего сидения запасной шлем, перекидывает ногу через сидение и заводит мотор. По пустынной улице разносится громкий рев, Хейл несколько раз газует и ждет, пока Стайлз усядется за ним. — Держись крепче, бэмби.  
— Что? Какой еще, нахрен, бэм…би-и-и.  
  
Последнее слово растягивается на звонкие гласные, ибо Дерек срывается с места, оставляя позади себя клубы пыли. Стилински прижимается грудью к его спине, намертво цепляется пальцами за футболку и чувствует даже сквозь одежду жар, охватывающий обоих. Дома пролетают, как в ускоренной съемке, адреналин стучит в крови, словно набатом, а чувство эйфории переполняет сознание. Он давно не ощущал такую насыщенную свободу. Он давно не ощущал тепло этого тела. Не хочется останавливаться, уходить, прощаться. Не хочется снова забывать это тепло. Господи, Стилински втрескался по уши. Просто, нахрен, по уши. И уже начинает забывать два месяца страданий, благодаря новому повороту судьбы, которая, кажется, пытается искупить свои грехи. Может, стоит ей довериться?  
  
— Подожди, — тихо говорит Стайлз, когда мотоцикл останавливается у нужного здания. Дыхание сбивчивое, пульс ускоренный, сердце отзывается в висках. — Я хочу еще. Отвези меня куда-нибудь.  
— Серьезно? — переспрашивает, будто не верит своим ушам. — А не передумаешь?  
— Поехали уже. Мне понравилось, — уверенный ответ и более крепкая хватка на чужой талии.  
— Тогда приготовься к настоящей скорости.  
  
Колеса свистят по асфальту, словно пытаясь прорезать его насквозь, черный байк срывается с места и мчит к магистрали на бешеной скорости. У Стилински останавливается дыхание. Это непередаваемо. Непостижимо. Так охуительно, что не найти нужных слов. Ветер будто проникает под кожу, становится частью тебя; скорость на грани безумия, и страшно, и восхитительно. Дерек рядом такой расслабленный, знает каждый свой следующий шаг, следующее движение, знает каждый поворот и чувствует мотоцикл, как самого себя.  
  
Мегаполис остается позади, вокруг начинают показываться деревья, пустынные поляны, а трасса уходит в горизонт, освещаемая фонарями и лунным диском. Стайлз понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени, потому что, как в банальной сказке, время для него исчезло. Потеряло счет. Он счастлив и больше не может от себя это скрывать. Пора признаться, что эта встреча заново снесла ему крышу, как и первая.  
  
Дерек поворачивает влево на узкую тропинку, окруженную густыми кустарниками, и останавливается возле небольшого озера с деревянным пирсом. Стайлз медленно снимает шлем и оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Озеро? Да неужели? — легкий смешок.  
— Ты не указывал точные координаты, — Дерек слезает с байка, забирает у него из рук мотошлем и протягивает руку для помощи. Стайлз внимательно смотрит на ладонь, затем в зеленые глаза и принимает предложение. — Здесь прохладно, если замерзнешь, то под сидением есть легкий кардиган.  
— Хорошо, — улыбается, потому что забота — это уже нечто новое и весьма приятное. — Сколько у нас времени?  
— Я никуда не спешу.  
— Как и я.  
  
Стилински подходит к воде, решив не забираться на пирс, а просто постоять так, как когда-то на озере Тахо. Близко к воде, близко к спокойствию. Дерек подходит со спины и стоит молча, не прикасаясь.  
— Прости, — короткая фраза.  
— За что? — слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит на темную гладь.  
— За то, что не позвонил. Сейчас всё могло бы быть иначе, — Хейл тяжело вздыхает, а у Стайлза защемляет сердце.  
— Иначе, это как? — теперь разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов и соприкосновение взглядами.  
  
Напряжение можно потрогать руками. Они почти не моргают, смотрят друг на друга пристально, словно ожидают следующий шаг, но каждый из них не спешит прыгать с обрыва. Нужна хотя бы секунда. Одна гребаная секунда, чтобы понять неизбежность. Дерек понимает ее первым: обхватывает ладонью затылок и притягивает Стилински для поцелуя — медленного, осторожного. Не такого, как их первый поцелуй, наполненный страстью. Здесь что-то большее. Что-то, вышибающее сознание из черепной коробки.  
  
Стайлз отвечает неуверенно, но все-таки открывает рот и впускает ласкающий язык. Руки Дерека уже повсюду: на щеке, затем на шее, и вот уже на талии для того, чтобы как можно теснее прижаться телами. Его поцелуи такие обжигающие, что Стайлз уже успел забыть об этом, а сейчас вспомнил каждое прикосновение, каждое движение бедер; вспомнил его пальцы, его стоны и принялся целовать Дерека так голодно, будто насыщаясь живительной влагой. Наконец-то, вот она, необходимая разрядка. Словно выдохнул воздух из легких — резко и громко.  
  
Хейл отрывается от его губ, смотрит в кофейные глаза и, не отводя взгляда, проводит ладонью по его вздыбленной ширинке. Стайлз зажмуривается и считает про себя до трех — не помогает. Еще мгновение и тормоза сорвутся, приближая к аварии.  
  
— Помнишь, как это было? — шепчет Дерек, расстегивая ему ремень на джинсах, а затем и ширинку. — Помнишь, как выгибался и просил еще? Лично я прекрасно помню этот рот на моем члене.  
— О, мой грёбаный Бог! — выпаливает юноша и дрожит, когда рука Дерека проникает под боксеры. Он не спрашивает разрешения и это стоило ожидать. Вообще, если быть честным до конца, то Стайлз предполагал, чем именно закончится ночь наедине с Хейлом. Просто обманывать себя гораздо проще. — Помню, черт возьми, помню.  
  
Стилински подается вперед, когда Дерек первый раз проводит сомкнутым кулаком по уже вставшему члену, а затем у него просто подкашиваются колени оттого, как большой палец медленно растирает по головке выступившую смазку. Хейл целует разомкнутые губы: глубоко, влажно и достаточно пошло, следом убирает свою руку из штанов, чтобы подхватить Стайлза под ягодицы и донести до пирса в нескольких шагах от них. Он укладывает юношу на спину, расстегивает ремень на своих джинсах и укладывается сверху. Новый поцелуй, и новая волна удовольствия по телу. Волнение застывает под кожей, когда Дерек отстраняется и облизывает ладонь Стайлза, а следом направляет ее ниже, понукая обхватить оба их члена. Он не убирает руку, помогает ему двигаться, поддерживает ритм, вновь целует и спускается к шее, проводя по ней языком.  
  
Стайлз задыхается. В эмоциях, в ощущениях, в нерастворимом кайфе. Стайлз улетает. Стайлза здесь нет. Как и Дерека, потому что стоны почти в унисон, потому что ритм ускоряется, как и подмахивание бедрами в такт; потому что Стилински чувствует теплоту, скрывающуюся в зеленых глазах.  
  
— Давай же, детка, давай сделаем это вместе, — горячий шепот в ухо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.  
  
Парень выгибается, открывает рот и надрывно выстанывает его имя, чего оказывается достаточно. Оргазм одновременный, умопомрачительный, заставляющий потеряться в реальности. Стайлз невольно вспоминает, что такие яркие ощущения были лишь однажды, и тогда это тоже являлось заслугой Дерека.  
  
— Твою мать, — выдыхает Стайлз и не спешит убирать руку из штанов. — Мистер Хейл, ты просто чертов идеал.  
— Не всегда, но часто, — легкая ухмылка и поцелуй в щеку. — Что будем делать дальше?  
— Для начала ты встанешь с меня, иначе я задохнусь.  
— Я имел в виду другое, — Дерек поднимается, снимает футболку и вытирает об нее руку, а затем кидает ее Стайлзу и ждет, пока он повторит процедуру. Штаны застегнуты, мысли почти вернулись на свое прежнее место, теперь можно и обсудить. — Мы можем поехать ко мне и поговорить.  
— Ты и правда считаешь, что мы будем у тебя разговаривать? — Стилински насмешливо приподнимает брови. Лично для себя он уже давно все решил. — Сомневаюсь.  
— Меня устроят любые варианты.  
— Меня тоже.  
— Значит, ко мне? — Дерек пятится несколько шагов назад, не глядя, затем разворачивается и подходит к мотоциклу, чтобы достать кардиган и надеть на голый торс. Пуговицы застегнуты, взгляд направлен к Стилински, а на лице выжидающая улыбка.  
— Я не настаиваю, — как бы между делом.  
— А я и не сопротивляюсь.  
  
Через несколько секунд он уже на заднем сидении мотоцикла, а через полтора часа они вновь обжигаются друг об друга на просторной кровати в квартире Дерека. Вновь улетают. Вновь в унисон.  
  
Если так судьба искупает свои грехи, то Стилински принимает ее извинения. Сполна.  
  


***

  
  
Пара по основам журналистики подходит к концу, а Стайлз уже сбился со счета, сколько раз поймал на себе взгляд своего преподавателя. Он улыбается, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но все попытки летят по наклонной. Дерек настолько соблазнительно обозначает свои чувства — незаметно, но понятно лишь для него, — что хочется сорваться с места и повиснуть у него на шее, как бы сообщая многочисленной аудитории: _«Моё»._  
  
Они встречаются каждый вечер на протяжении недели. Всю неделю Стилински чувствует себя любимым и нужным, как требует того сердце. Оказывается, Дерек может дать ему то малое, что нужно для счастья — заботу. Самую обычную, неподдельную. Ту, что не обменяешь и на миллионы.  
  
— Вы палитесь, чуваки. Конкретно так палитесь, — сообщает Скотт, когда слышит звонок в коридоре.  
— Да насрать, — Стайлз кидает учебник и тетрадь в свой рюкзак, поднимается с лавочки и хлопает друга по плечу. — Кому вообще надо обращать на нас внимание?  
— Ну не знаю, быть может Рэну, который просто пыхтит злостью, когда видит тебя?  
— Это его проблемы, что он не умеет проигрывать достойно, чувак. Не мои.  
  
Стайлз спускается по ступенькам следом за МакКоллом и напоследок останавливает взгляд на изумрудных глазах мистера Хейла.  
— Стилински, задержитесь. Есть вопрос по поводу вашего эссе, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и ждет, пока остальные студенты покинут кабинет. — Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? Давай встретимся в кафе у восьмого кампуса? — продолжает, когда они остаются одни.  
— А разве преподавателям можно встречаться со своими студентами? — ехидный смешок и несколько шагов навстречу, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Говорил ведь уже — я не преподаватель, но распространяться об этом все же не стоит.  
— О нашей встрече?  
— О наших отношениях, вообще-то.  
— А разве у нас отношения? — юноша вскидывает брови, изображая удивление.  
— Хотелось бы верить.  
— Значит, верь, — он разворачивается и уходит к дверям, добавляя: — Я заканчиваю в три.  
  


***

  
  
В кафе сегодня мало народа, в основном те, кто забежал перекусить между парами или после занятий. Дерек что-то рассказывает, но Стилински слушает его в пол-уха, а все потому, что за столиком у окна, позади них, расположился Рэн Миллер и пристально наблюдает за каждым движением парочки. Хейл не заметил присутствия этого человека, зато это сделал Стайлз. Причем сразу. В глазах бывшего парня обида, злость и раздражение — Стайлз будто чувствует кожей его эмоции. Неприятно, но что поделать. Назад уже дороги нет, черта за спиной.  
  
— … что скажешь на этот счет? — вопрос улавливается лишь наполовину.  
— О чем? Я не расслышал, прости, — парень собирается с мыслями и уговаривает себя не смотреть в ту сторону, где ощущается боль. Ему стыдно, и это нормально. Ведь Рэн получил однажды обещание: _«Вместе навсегда»._ Такие обещания очень сложно нарушать.  
— Я спрашивал, как ты смотришь на небольшое путешествие в эти выходные? — Дерек размешивает сахар в крепком эспрессо и стучит ложкой о края стакана, но Стайлз замечает, что его вовсе не раздражает эта привычка так, как раздражала с Рэном. – Я, ты и мотоцикл.  
— Не знаю, чувак, смотря куда и… я, на самом деле, не располагаю средствами. Мой отец тратит все свои сбережения на оплату учебы, и у него сейчас…  
— Стайлз, — Хейл перебивает его и делает очередной глоток горячего напитка, — я ничего не говорил про оплату.  
— Но… как же… слушай, Дерек, я так не могу. Это, конечно, клёво — твоя забота и все такое, только я вынужден отказаться.  
— Озеро Тахо. Всего на две ночи с палатками, выезжаем сегодня вечером. Три часа и мы уже там, — на лице Дерека снова самодовольная улыбка, будто он только что выиграл джек-пот. — Видишь, практически никаких затрат. Так что скажешь?  
— Звучит заманчиво. Думаю, это будет весело, — в груди теплеет от воспоминаний и предвкушения. Даже присутствие Миллера уже забылось, как страшный сон. Нет, ну на самом деле, что он может ему сделать?  
— Сомневаюсь, что мы будем заниматься там весельем, Стайлз, — Дерек смеется и отвлекается на зазвонивший телефон. — Извини, я должен ответить.  
  
Он подносит трубку к уху, а через несколько секунд мобильник Стайлза разрывается от звука пришедшего сообщения. Стилински нажимает на кнопку блокировки и замирает, внимательно пробегая глазами по тексту. Дерек улыбается от разговора — Стайлз хочет сдохнуть от увиденного на экране.  
— Кора пришла в себя, — на одном дыхании говорит Хейл, когда кладет трубку обратно на стол. — Мы должны поехать в госпиталь прямо сейчас.  
  
Стайлз молча кивает и старается тоже улыбнуться в ответ. Получается слишком неестественно. Поездка, по всей видимости, отменяется, но это сейчас абсолютно не волнует.  
— Что-то случилось? — встревоженный вопрос.  
  
 _Да._  
  
— Нет, все хорошо, — ложь дается с трудом, потому что нет здесь больше нихуя хорошего. Испарилось, после одного единственного сообщения, которое нельзя показывать Дереку.  
— Тогда, ты со мной? Это не займет много времени, — он достает из кармана деньги и оставляет их под стаканчиком с кофе. — Если не хочешь, то…  
— Я поеду с тобой, — коротко и с резкими нотами в голосе.  
  
Вскоре, оба уже на пути в госпиталь, где Кора получила второй шанс на жизнь. Стайлз не говорит о том, что именно написано в смс, тихо молясь, чтобы это оказалось недоразумением, ошибкой или выплеском злости. Пожалуйста. Стайлз очень хочет, чтобы это оказались всего лишь слова — не нужно разрушать то малое, что он успел обрести.  
  
В сотый раз память выкидывает ему буквы, сложенные в одно предложение:  
  
 _«Интересно, как накажут преподавателя за то, что он трахает своего студента?»_  
  
Одно предложение, которое способно повернуть серию случайностей вспять.


End file.
